In recent years, mobile communication services have expanded and increased in popularity around the world. Many advanced networks offer various wireless mobile communication services for voice calls and data communications. The data communications services, for example, enable surfing the world wide web via a browser on a mobile device and receiving various data (including real-time data) from remote servers. Increasingly, mobile communication service providers, as well as other service and/or information providers, would like to target offerings to particular users based on the demographics of those users (e.g., age, interest(s), type of mobile device, usage of mobile communication services, etc.).
In many situations, a mobile communication service provider knows, for example, demographics related to the owner of an account for mobile communication services with that service provider. The owner of the account, however, may not be the only user of mobile communication services associated with the account. For example, the account represents multiple “lines” of service (e.g., a number of mobile devices/numbers on one family plan) with the service provider. Complete demographics for the additional users, however, are not necessarily available. While the service provider knows the amount of mobile communication services consumed (e.g., minutes of use, data transferred, number of messages exchanged, etc.) for each line, the service provider does not know, for example, the age and/or other demographic information for the particular person that most often uses each line.
Hence a need exists for predicting class membership (e.g., age range), and thus demographic information, for each line associated with an account for mobile communication services.